Making up for lost time
by mandeeangel
Summary: Luke reflects the whole fight with Lorelai at the end of season 6. His point of view on the whole AprilAnnaLorelai situation. Better detail inside!


Heyyyyyy everyone-

Okay this takes place after the season six finale; it's basically Luke's thoughts on what happened with Lorelai.

This is probably going to be a one-shot unless there are a ton of reviews.

And on that note- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Why? Why? Why? _

_I just let her walk away, I can't believe I didn't stop her._

Luke waked upstairs and sat on his bed.

_This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this, I was going to marry Lorelai. Damn I had a plan! _

He took off his hat and rubbed his eyes. He felt like shit and wanted these past six months to just disappear. It had happened just like that, Lorelai "lost" a daughter and Luke "got" one. Well Rory was back in their life so this should all just go away. But honestly who was he kidding, he wasn't Creskin and he couldn't go back in time and he couldn't make anyone disappear.

_Why did April have to show up at my diner? Who lets her daughter do that? Anna….that's who. _

He remembered when he and Anna first got together, it was right after Rachel left the first time. He wasn't actually in love with her, but he needed someone. After Rachel left, he was crushed and wanted that feeling of security back. He was in college at some stupid party, and he really didn't want to be there but his friends thought he needed some fun in his life again. He sat in a secluded corner in the common room, when this hot girl came over.

She introduced herself and he was instantly intrigued by her. Her eyes seemed so blue, that he couldn't stop staring at her. She gave him her number and told him to call her sometime so they could get together.

His buddies told him to go for it, he knew Anna was hot but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be in a relationship. In the end, he went on that date and felt a strong connection towards her. The ended up dating for about two years, and it was on that anniversary that April was created.

She broke things up a few weeks later and didn't give her reasons why. Looking back on it, he realized he didn't really care that they weren't together anymore. He just transformed the hardware store into a diner and had a lot of new responsibilities.

He never had time for another girlfriend, until he met Lorelai and he knew in his heart that she would notice him someday. _Why didn't I go after her? I should have just left with her and married her. I just don't like ultimatums, she made me pick between her and April. I'm sure in her eyes, that's not how she saw it but that was how it was tome_.

He leaned back onto the bed and went underneath the comforter. He adjusted the pillow and realized it didn't smell like Lorelai anymore. He tried to think of the last time she spent the night at his place but honestly he knew it was awhile ago. Probably the last time she was up her was at April's birthday party….April, she didn't mean to start problems with Lorelai, it just happened.

When he went to her science fair he had a bad feeling in his gut, yet he went anyway and found out he was a dad. Yep that's right, a dad. He wasn't a dad type, you could ask anyone in Stars Hollow that. The only kid he had liked was Rory and as much as he wanted to take credit for the way she turned out, Lorelai was the one that influenced Rory the most. He of course loved Rory like a daughter, but he didn't have to actually raise her. He wanted a family, he realized he wanted a family when Lorelai asked him to marry him. But that was different, he would be ready with Lorelai. He would have time adjusting to the fact that Lorelai was pregnant with his kid, in fact he would have 9 months to prepare himself on how to be a dad, not 5 minutes.

He felt like he needed to make up to April for all the time he had missed. Why hadn't Anna told him he was the father of their child? He never really asked her about that, did he? He had the urge to pick up the phone and call her, but decided against it because he would probably do something he would regret. Nope he decided to stay in tonight, and sort things out.

He wanted Lorelai and April to meet, but he was honestly afraid. He knew it was selfish-but he didn't want April to like Lorelai more than she liked him. He needed more time with April, she wanted him to think of her as her dad and not some science fair project. He wanted her to come to him with her problems and most of all he wanted to show Lorelai that he would be a good dad. He wanted to show her that he would be good with their kids, and he assumed by showing her how well he handled April by himself-Lorelai would get the hint and they would be able to start a family.

All in all Luke was just making up for the lost time with April, he felt she deserved at least that from him. He wanted to chase after Lorelai, he wanted to explain all this to her, he wanted to give her back the ring, he wanted all this but decided against it. He knew it would e best to give her some space. He would go to her in the morning and he knew they would sort it all out. He knew it in his heart that this was right and it would work between him and Lorelai, they were meant to be together and they both knew it.

And with that, Luke fell asleep, dreaming of the family that he and Lorelai would have eventually.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

SOoooo…What did you guys think?

Should I leave it as a one-shot, or do you guys want more?  
I will be updating my other stories soon, I just had to get this off my chest.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxo

Mandee


End file.
